All I needed
by tennisfreak328
Summary: COMPLETE Adam is back on Varsity, and is dealing with an ex girlfriend, and a possible new one. Also the JV Varsity game is coming up. Ok I am terrible at summaries sorry.
1. Default Chapter

All I needed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, and am not getting paid to do this

Summary: ok so this is about Adam Banks, just kinda about love, his family, and hockey.. It takes place sophomore year, but I kinda moved it ahead to today because it just makes more sense to go with the current times.

Chapter 1

" God, he is going to kill me" I thought as I drove through my neighborhood of Edina, Minnesota at about eighty miles per hour. My parents had expected me home at six- thirty no later, my dad had scolded on the phone. It was my grandfather's seventy- fifth birthday and of course a huge party at the country club was planned. My attendance was required ; and not even hockey could get me out of this one, which really said something knowing my father.

Finally I thought as I pulled my silver BMW– a sixteenth birthday present– into the driveway. I quickly checked my watch 6:28, great I thought two minutes to spare. I quickly ran up the steps and took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, letting myself in.

" Mom, Dad I'm home" I yelled as I entered the foyer. Seeing that no one was around I decided to slip up the stairs and try to get ready. That was until he entered through the door to his office. Philip Banks the typical business man. And lets just say when he was angry you did not want to mess with him.

" Hey Dad" I said stopping on the third step.

" Adam, your late"

I looked down at my watch 6:31, and I was only late because he did not notice me coming in not that he would listen to this or anything.

" Yeah sorry, practice you know" I reluctantly said

" Adam you have a responsibility to me and your mother to be on time" He said sternly, the fact that he did not even ask me how practice gave me the impression that this was not a good situation

" Sorry Dad" I said staring at my feet. Even though I knew my mother could careless if I was on time. She was probably upstairs herself getting ready for tonight.

" We will discuss this later" he said " Go change I want to leave by 7:00"

I nodded and sprinted up the stairs in an attempt to get away from him. I probably should have know better for Philip Banks being on time was being fifteen minutes early. As I climbed up the stairs I passes the photos that represented our lives, or just the life we were supposed to lead. Pictures from vacations to the Caribbean, Europe, and even a trip to Europe. As well as all the staged photos taken by some in some photo studio somewhere. It was funny that everyone seemed so happy, things could not be farther from the truth.

I reached my room and quickly changed into a black suit and a blue tie. The tie was from my mother had bought me because she said it matched my eyes. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, touching the bruise on my left cheek. Another rough practice, what else was new there? I guess it was what I got for being the youngest player on varsity, a choice I had made or more accurately a choice my father had forced me into making. It was just funny how I never seemed to get hurt in games only practice. Well at least tonight should be fun... not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mighty ducks and I am not getting paid to do this

Thanks for the nice reviews, I appreciated it. I will try to update as much as possible, but it may be a bit inconsistent for a bit because finals are coming up, and I have two tests this week.

Chapter 2: Lily's POV

Ah another night, another party I thought as I entered the Edina Golf and Tennis Club. This time it was for the Bankses, probably one of the wealthiest families in the town, which at least for my dad and step mother made my attendance mandatory. The only positive to this party was the attendance of the one and only Adam Banks. Of course I knew he would be here, after all it was his grandfather's party and I doubted even hockey could save him from this one.

Adam was a sophomore at the Eden Hall academy, and so was I. He was on the varsity hockey team– and very wealthy but somehow I always thought he was different– he didn't hang out with them and when he did he never seemed to enjoy himself. We had a few classes together but we had only talked a few times in eighth period physics, and saw each other at the occasional party, but it had never been anything more. But it was safe to say that I had a major crush on Adam Banks.

There he was. Standing with his grandfather, God he looked adorable when he laughed. Even though it was probably just polite laughter to please his grandparents.

" Hey loser, you look gorgeous as usual" said the familiar voice of my best friend Katie. She was just the opposite of me in terms of appearance and personality. She had black hair, which she usually wore in loose curls. She had dark brown eyes, so that they were almost black. I had light blonde hair, and I am a natural blonde that I usually wore straight, and bright green eyes. In terms of personality you could say Katie was a tad stuck up, and I on the other hand was not or at least I didn't think I was. But I had known Katie since I was six, and I could not imagine my life with out her.

" Love the dress" she said acknowledging my short pink dress.

" And I love yours too, Kates" I said laughing, probably the only thing we had in common was our taste in clothes, as well as our size which made it easy to share clothes.

She started talking about something or other but it was hard for me to catch what she was saying because my eyes were focused on Adam's gorgeous blue eyes. He was now talking to his father and it looked like things were serious, which would explain why the smile had faded from his face.

" Hon... are you even listening to me" she said

" yeah of course I am" I lied

" Oh come on I know you. You were zoning out. what were you staring at anyway?" she said and turned her head to look in the direction of Adam. She instantly started laughing.

" Ooh now it makes sense, you have good taste" she said smiling. " a varsity athlete, not to mention rich, and totally gorgeous"

" Yeah" I said not really knowing how to respond to that. Not any of those were the reasons that I liked him but of course they didn't hurt.

" Honey go talk to him" she turned to look where he was currently sitting alone deep in thought.

I smiled at her and headed in his direction.

Ok sorry I know its short but it took me forever to type and it is already on paper– I just changed a bunch of things– the next one will be longer. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks, nor am I getting paid to do this

Adams POV:

I stood there talking to my grandparents; lets just say I was bored out of my mind. Listening to fishing stories, or about the new boat they were considering buying. But I laughed when I was supposed to laugh, and was as polite as I could be. I answered all there questions my grandfathers about school and hockey, " Yes I was getting good grades", " Yes Hockey was fine, I was playing well". And my grandmothers about girls and basically every aspect of my personal life, " No I didn't have a girlfriend". Same old grandparents stuff. That was until my Dad pulled me away with some lame excuse about hockey; you would think he could be more original.

He pulled me off to the side where no one was around, and it would be practically impossible for someone to overhear. I could tell he was angry about something, just judging by the fact that his face was turning purple.

" What the hell is this I heard about you skipping last weeks game" he stammered.

I had a feeling that was what this was about– but I just wondered how he had found out– somehow though I knew he would he always seems to know everything about my games and how many goals I scored or didn't score.

" Yeah" I said slowly thinking of what to tell him. The truth was I had broken a rib in practice the day before, and I decided to be smart about it and sit the game out. It still hurt like hell but I managed to practice over the past few days, even though the trainer suggested that I did not. I knew this wouldn't be enough for him, the only acceptable excuse for him is family obligations.

" I broke a rib in practice, coach thought" but I could not even finish.

" A rib, Adam that is no excuse. Missing one game could ruin your entire future. That is just ridiculous" he stated

" Philip what are you doing. Come here the Jensen's's want to speak to you" I heard my Mother call from the middle of the room.

" We will talk about this later" he said and smiling walked towards my mother.

Great first there is the fact that I was late and now this. Later would be so much fun. I sat down at an empty table, off to the side I kinda wanted to be alone to think about things. Why was I so stupid sometimes? I knew he would find out and I knew the reaction would be the same as it always was, him screaming at me about my lack of dedication. Banning me from anything but hockey and school for a week, which was kind of hard for him to enforce seeing how I lived at school. And besides that my life was mostly hockey and school anyway. The worst case scenario was that he would take away my car, sometimes I seriously thought the only reason he got it for me was so he could take it away.

" Hey" I heard the familiar voice of Lily Fedorova. We had a few classes together at Eden Hall, Physics and German to be more exact. We hardly ever talked– and if we did it was just about class work– nothing of any value. But that didn't mean had not noticed her. It was hard not to.

" Hi" I said smiling at her. She was gorgeous, I am not even sure that was the best word to describe her. Her long blonde hair was straight as usual and her green eyes were sparkling.

" Fun party huh" She said putting her hair behind her ears.

" Yeah shame I have to be here"

" Hmm" She said smiling mischievously " Would anyone notice if we went for a little walk"

I knew someone would notice and it would probably be my father, and I am sure I would hear about it later. But the hell with it, I needed to get away from him at some point in my life.

" No probably not" I lied.

" Great" she said and together we walked out the veranda doors into the garden.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for the review anne918, I appreciate it :0)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks, nor am I getting paid to write this.

LILY:

As soon as we had stepped outside I realized I had made a slight mistake. This was

Minnesota after all, and it was winter. Also my dress did not actually cover much, it was pink short and strapless. Not exactly ideal winter wear, but it was cute so it seemed the right choice for tonight. I guess I was wrong.

" God its freezing" I said through chattering teeth.

Adam looked at me and smiled. He took his jacket off his shoulders and draped it around my shoulders.

" Thanks, but now your gonna freeze to death" I said as he just shrugged.

" Oh well there are worse things in life" he said laughing but for some strange reason I felt that he was being serious.

" I would prefer if you didn't, because than who would I have to sneak out of parties with"

" Thanks" he said smiling

" Wow its beautiful out here" I said and it was the truth. I would think that gardens were only beautiful in the spring, but I would be wrong. Everything was covered with snow and the light of the moon made it sparkle. It reminded me of miniature diamonds.

" Yeah that is not the only thing that is beautiful" he muttered. His cheeks were turning red, but than again it could have just be from the cold.

I smiled– and looked down at my shoes– letting my hair fall over my face to cover the redness that I knew was flooding my face that had nothing to do with the cold.

We sat down on a bench and just started talking. I found it surprisingly easy to talk to him. And I think he felt the same about talking to me. It was the most I had ever heard him talk. We talked about school, family, and just things in general. But it was kind of obvious he was holding back. I noticed that he had a pretty nasty looking bruise on his cheek just under his eye.

" Is that from hockey?" I asked as I extended my hand and gently touched his bruise with my fingers.

" Yeah you know it's a rough sport" he said avoiding my eyes.

It was obvious he was getting hit pretty hard. It was hard not to notice he always came to class limping or covered with bruises Probably because he was the only sophomore on varsity.

" Well" I said and for the first time no one said anything. He leaned in and I did too preparing for a kiss.

" ADAM BANKS! Where the hell are you?" I heard someone scream. He jumped up very quickly. I assumed it was his father, I don't think anyone else could get such a panicked reaction from him. He starred at the door, he kinda looked torn.

" I really have to go" he finally said and started for the door.

" Adam wait" he turned to look at me " Your jacket, I think you might need it more than me" I said smiling as I handed it to him.

" See you at school, ok" he said.

" Yeah of course" I said as he ran back towards the lighted ballroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, nor am I getting paid to write this.

Thanks, banks'-gurl-99 and you will have to wait and see lol. I will try to make them longer if I can.

Adams POV

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Talking to family members, my dad lecturing me for about an hour on the various responsibilities that I had to family, and to my hockey. It probably would have went on for another two hours if it hadn't been so late. He was also in a fairly good mood so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I really did not pay much attention to what he was saying; I had perfected the art of not listening when he talked. It was not like he actually needed my input on anything. It was more of a lecture.

The whole time all I could think about was her: her eyes, her hair, and her smile. The way I felt when she touched my cheek: it was like an electric jolt through my system. How close I was to kissing her. I could not wait till school on Monday when I would be able to see her again, even though it meant back to hockey practice and the stress that comes with that.

It was the next morning and I was driving back to school. Things had not been bad enough for my car to be taken away, which was good because there was no way I could stay there for another minute, let alone another two days.

I pulled into the student parking lot– which was practically empty– especially for a Saturday. I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and headed back into the dorms. It was pretty cold out so I walked as fast as I could, to the front doors. Everything was pretty quiet. But there was the ocassional blaring music coming from one room or another.

I wasn't really anxious to go back to the dorms either. Things had been a bit awkward with the ducks since he had rejoined varsity. Mainly because I knew I would have to play against them in the JV- Varsity showdown. Riley and Cole were gone but there was still a lot of pressure from my "team" to win. The majority of the team was the same and had been there when they had lost to the ducks; apparently they couldn't take another embarrassment. I had no idea how I would play against the ducks. It was something I hadn't done since I was ten, which seemed like a lifetime ago. Its obvious to say I was an entirely different person than: basically a spoiled brat.

I reached my room– which I shared with Charlie– turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door. He must have had a rough night, after all it was half past two. He didn't go home to often on the weekends either, I think it was mainly because he did not get along with his step father. I threw my bag on my bed and walked over to my desk and turned on my lab top.

" Banksie?" Charlie said opening up his eyes and staring at me.

" Yea its me" I said

" I thought you were going home for the weekend" he said sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

" Yeah, well you know" I stammered not really knowing what to say.

" Your Dad is in a mood huh?" he responded.

It was funny how even though we didn't exactly hang out anymore he always understood what was going on. I guess that is what you get when you are friends with someone since you were ten.

" Yeah you could say that" I said pulling out my physics book from under the pile of books on my desk. I had a lot of work to do and a test on Wednesday.

" Well I was looking forward to using your stuff this weekend, but I guess I can deal with you being around" he said jokingly.

" Thanks" I said as I opened up my book.

" So how was the party?" he asked

" It was alright. Nothing special" I lied. The party itself had kind of sucked, but the fact that Lily was there had made the whole night seem well bearable and even somewhat great.

" Hmm.. Hey listen were all going to hang out later and watch a movie or something. If you wanna come?" Charlie said.

It was kind of strange for Charlie to invite me somewhere, and if he did I usually declined the invitation. I knew things would be awkward and I did not want to deal with the situation. But after all what would I be doing later: studying, or watching a hockey game on television. Not exactly the ideal Saturday night experience.

" Yeah sure" I said

" Great" he said lying back on his pillow, and as far as I could tell he had fallen back asleep. I seriously did not understand how a human being could sleep as much as he did.

More soon probably ;0)


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

Sorry it took me forever, just been busy. Lol and sorry about the update soon thing college stuff disrupted. I have a bunch written I just have to type it.

Charlie's POV:

It had been a long night, but overall a good one. Went to my moms for dinner, than I went out with Linda. Things with her had been a little strained lately, and of course we fought. But the best part of the night was us making up. I did not get back to my room until like three.

I was like half asleep when Adam came in, well I wasn't totally sure it was Adam at first. I was a little cautious about security growing up where I did. And in my stupor I forgot that this was Eden Hall where nothing like that happens. After all why would a rich kid need to steal anything?

Well Adam was supposed to be home for the weekend, but he always says that and never actually stays there. The only time he ever actually stayed was when his car privileges were taken away, which shockingly happened about once a month. Adam never did anything wrong: he got good grades, was probably the best player on varsity hockey, and did everything he was asked to do. His Father was just always tough with him– way too tough if you asked me– but Adam never complained.

" Banksie" Connie said as we entered the lounge where we were all meeting. She was making out with Guy and he seemed kinda pissed that they stopped so that she could say hi to Banks. Banks and Connie had always been friendly, and had always been just friends. At least that is the perspective I got. She went over and started talking to him and I joined the conversation between Julie and Jesse about our math class. Jesse had rejoined our team this year– he had originally moved to Atlanta with this family– but he decided to come back this year. And with Banks going to varsity we had an open spot, so it all worked out perfectly.

" So how is Banksie" Julie said staring intently at him.

" He's alright, from what I can tell but the poor guy needs a night out. You know what he was gonna do tonight? Study." I joked.

" Well its good to know some of us have our priorities straight" Julie said slapping me on the arm.

" Seriously though, how is he doing. I hope Varsity is treating him alright" Jesse said, looking at him. They had been close since pee- wees. But the two of them didn't really talk too much anymore.

" I am sure he is fine." I said " So what were you guys talking about?"

" Julie was just informing me about how I got the extra credit on the math test wrong" Jesse said sounding somewhat annoyed.

" Well I am just trying to help" she said

" Why are you guys talking about school work on a Saturday?" I asked.

" Yes, I am trying to play hockey this season." she said. I knew she was an A student. I guess this is how one becomes an A student, never being one myself I had no idea.

" You worry to much" Jesse said. Julie just rolled her eyes and smiled. She had learned to deal with us over the years.

We had turned our conversation to our upcoming hockey game against on Tuesday. So far this season we had only had five games and we were undefeated. We talked about this until Goldberg announced that he was hungry. So we all– with the exception of Fulton and Portman who went to some concert– headed to the diner around the corner.

sorry its short I know, so I will give you a preview the next one is from Lily's pov and is school on Monday ;0) I'll try to post it later or tommoro.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks, and I am not getting paid to do this.

Lily:

Another Monday, the start of another boring week. Class and the obvious idiots at school, but it would be alright Adam was there and I am sure that would make things interesting. I was getting ready for school which was curling my hair, picking an outfit and doing my makeup. It always took me forever, and well I was always late for class. Today it was taking me forever to pick out an outfit. I kinda just wanted to look perfect.

I was lucky that I had my own room, or that my father had paid enough for me to get it. I had clothes, and shoes thrown everywhere. The shoes were kind of a hazard but if I picked them up I would never make it to class. It was Monday which meant jeans and some kind of top. I was a little OCD about my outfits jeans on Mondays, and Wednesdays. Skirts on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and whatever I wanted on Friday. It was actually a good thing because it was taking me long enough to pick out a pair of jeans and a shirt, I did not need to go through my skirts as well.

After about half an hour I decided on a pink short sleeve polo, and my faded lucky jeans. I also put on my pink converses. Pretty basic outfit but it was a Monday. I finished curling my hair almost burning my ear off in the process, and put on my makeup. I was running late as usual, class started at exactly 8:30 AM , and it was already 8:30. I grabbed my books and threw on my coat then headed off to class.

I made it to the main building in only three minutes but I had to go to my locker– I did not want to wear my coat to class– that would be too annoying. Today was different though I did want to get there on time. First period was German and Adam was in my class. I really wanted to talk to him and start my day off in a good way, but it was unrealistic. I had never once made it to that class on time.

When I made it to class I kinda snuck in. I sat in the back so it was a little difficult. Today she was to busy writing sentences on the board, that she did not notice. When she did notice she usually just frowned and made a random comment. Such as " Lilian late again I see". I think she meant to embarrass me but those types of things never did. In reality I was very hard to embrasse.

I took my seat and started copying the sentences that we were supposed to translate. When I finished I looked over at Adam. He sat a few rows in front of me so I could really only see his back; that was disappointing. He still looked amazingly sexy from what I could tell. He had on a red warriors sweatshirt and his hair was kinda tosseled. As usual he was concentrating on whatever he was doing.

" Are you bored out of your mind or what?" my friend Lindsay whispered.

" Yeah, and it's a shame we have four more days of this" I responded.

" I know; I hate Mondays. Moving on to something more interesting I have to tell you all about my weekend at lunch it was amazing." she said.

I knew what it would be it was always the same she meet some stupid jock somewhere and they got drunk and hooked up or something like that. It was never really amazing.

" Can you give me a preview?" I asked trying to seem interested.

" Hmm.. Well I went to that party at the Jake's house" she said before she could say any more we were going over the sentences. I was at that party too; I did not see her but than again I left before things got crazy. I mainly just went to those parties to hang out with my friends, I had spent the entire night talking to my friend and ex- boyfriend Mike. I only stayed till about eleven; I was not into getting so drunk that I would pass out.

I volunteered to write one of the sentences on the board. I had no problem in the class– mainly because my mother was German– she still lived in Berlin. My brother and I usually only visited her during the summer, and sometimes for winter or spring vacation. It usually depended on my Fathers plans– if he wanted to take us on a trip– which he usually did.

After we were done with the sentences our teacher started lecturing and writing notes. I copied the notes but I did not really pay much attention. I was too busy doodling on my notebooks and glancing at Adam. Who still looked he was paying attention; I wonder how he did it. Deep in my thoughts I decided that I would talk to Adam after class. Just say hi and how are you and all that general stuff. When class was finally over after fifty minutes of mindless notes, I realized that I could not do what I had planned.

He was talking to that girl Connie. Normally I would be jealous, but I knew for a fact that she had a boyfriend. Also that her and Adam were friends from hockey. I would have waited till he was done talking with her but I had a history test. I guess I would have to wait till Physics to talk to him, unfortunately it was the last class of the day. So I guess I would have to wait, but I am sure it would be worth it.


	8. CHapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

Adam,

I had been up since all hours of the morning, coach had called an early morning practice at five AM. He felt that we were not as prepared as we should be for our game this afternoon. Even though we had never lost to the Wildcats, and last time we had played them we had won by a considerable amount. But of course as usual we had to be perfect.

By German I was sore and exhausted, not to mention my ribs were aching. I even considered missing class so I could get some extra sleep but I knew it was not an option. My Dad would kill me if I didn't get an A in the class which meant I could not miss a single class. It was not even an option that I zoned out; I needed to pay attention since we had a huge test next Thursday. I did kinda lose my attention when Lily walked in. She looked dressed like all the other girls here– with the exception of Connie and Julie– but she seemed to stand out. I really have never seen someone look as gorgeous as her in a pink polo shirt. It was a shame that she sat behind me because it made it hard to look at her. Well without being too obvious about it.

After class I had meant to talk to her but Connie came up to me first.

" Hey Banksie" Connie said tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.

" Hey, what's up?" I asked as I stuffed my German books into my messenger bag.

" Ah well same as you I guess. Getting ready for another long and boring class." she joked.

" Definitely the same thing here" I responded. We both had Algebra two together. So we both could hardly deal with the teacher, it was one of the dullest classes to sit through.

" Well anyway I just wanted to tell you that it was fun hanging out with you on Saturday." she said.

" Yeah, Its been a while" I said. I did miss hanging out with Connie as well as the rest of the team.

" Just because your not on the team anymore that doesn't mean that we can't be friends." She said with a smile. Connie was probably one of the sweetest people that I had ever met.

" Thanks Connie, I appreciate that."

Connie headed off to meet Guy before class– which was there usual routine– even though they had about two minutes together. They took every opportunity they could to be together. They had been together forever, and I did not see it ending any time soon.

I was also not looking forward to lunch since it was a game day I had to sit with my "team". This meant listening to them talk about what trash the Ducks were, and how they were gonna crush them on Friday. It was seriously what half of them based their lives around. They kinda reminded me of my Father, it was probably exactly how he was in high school.

As predicted that was all they talked about but of course it was worse than I had expected with the game coming up. I saw Lily again at lunch but she was surrounded by her friends. I couldn't even imagine going over there today, knowing that the team would harass me about it. It wasn't even that they would harass me it was that they would probably harass her. And I really did not know what I would do if they did.

Finally I made it to the last class of the day– Physics– and just my luck it was a lab period. That meant basically two hours of class.

" Hey" Lily said as she sat down next to me. She usually sat with her friend on the other side of the room, but I liked this seating arrangement better.

" Hi" I responded.

" What's up?" she asked. But before I could answer she started laughing.

" Wait that is a stupid question. You're doing the same thing as me; sitting in class waiting to get bored out of you're mind." she laughed.

" True" I said.

Before we could talk anymore the teacher Mr. Martian came in and we started learning, that was never a good thing. Today the topic happened to be electric circuits, it was hard to feign interest on the subject. I found the girl next to me far more interesting anyway. It was adorable how she chewed on her pen cap and how she curled her hair around her fingers. This kept me busy for the first fifty minutes, until it was time to start our labs.

" Recently I have noticed a decline in the laboratory grades. I have decided that it probably was not the best idea to let you pick your own partners. So in an attempt to save you students from failure I am going to assign you new partners". Mr. Martian said and it was not exactly met with happiness. Everyone groaned. Personally I did not mind, my partner was my friend Andrew. The only problem was he did not exactly know what he was doing, nor did he care about his grade. So I ended up doing most of the work myself.

" Ok so here are the new pairings– and they are final there will be no switching– do not come to me with your trivial little problems please. I will not listen. First is Katie Murray and Julie Gaffney. Douglas and Carson, Parker and Johnson, Banks and Ivanova." he listed.

I was kind of shocked. I never really thought I would get that lucky– Lily as my lab partner– I was never so happy for an assigned partner in my life.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, and I am not getting paid to do this.

Lily POV:

I never thought I would be so lucky. When Mr. Martian announced that he would be assigning lab partners I was not exactly thrilled. My current partner was Katie, and it made labs fun. Even though I was barely managing C's, I did not want to get stuck with a random person it would be too awkward. But as it turned out I was way better off.

" I think I should tell you I am terrible at this" I told Adam as we were setting up.

" Well don't worry. I am pretty good at this. It will all balance out"

I laughed but there was no way he could know how terrible I was but I guess the good thing was that I managed to try.

" So what do we do exactly?" I asked staring at all the red and blue wires, and the circuit board thingy.

" Its really pretty easy" He said and he started explaining. The whole time though I was concentrating on his gorgeous blue eyes, and didn't catch a word of what he was saying. He also started attaching wires to things, and in about a minute he got the light bulb to light up.

" Perfect, you are such a genius" I explained

" Thanks, its nice to know I am good at something" He said happily.

" Speaking of your many talents, you have a game tonight right?" I asked

" Yeah, you gonna come watch?" he responded.

" No, unfortunately I have to go home for dinner but I will be back by eight" I said giving the boy a major hint.

" Yeah" he said obviously not getting it.

" If you wanna hang out afterwards, we could watch a movie or something." I inquired.

" Yeah that sounds great" he said looking up from his work to smile at me. I started attempting to wire the second circuit, well I started randomly attaching wires to things.

" You're never gonna get it that way." Adam said laughing. " Let me show you". He took the wire from my hand and unhooked what I had done before.

" You have to do this" he explained and informed me on how these circuit things worked, and what you had to do. For once physics actually made sense to me. I started wiring the third one and I actually got both light bulbs to light up.

" Nice, now who's the genius?" Adam said smiling.

I turned to see how Katie was doing with her new partner. It didn't look like things were working out. That girl Julie was getting frustrated with her it was obvious, and Katie did not seem to care.

" Looks like things aren't working out for everyone" I said nodding towards Katie's lab station.

" Figures" he said in kind of an upset voice. It kinda made me wonder where that came from.

" She played hockey with you right?" I asked

" Yeah" he responded and went back to his work. I could tell from his tone that he didn't want to talk about her. I assumed there was some sort of history between them, but I didn't want to pry. After all I didn't really know Adam that well.

" Oh I almost forgot, here" I said as I wrote my cell phone number on the back of his hand.

" Don't lose it" I warned.

" I won't" he said, just as the bell rung signaling the end of class.

" Well I guess that is it for today" He said as he closed his notebook.

" That was fun for physics class, I am glad you are my partner" I said truthfully.

" Same here" He responded.

" Lil, oh my god. Can you believe this?" Katie came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

" I don't know how I am going to deal with this." she continued, obviously talking about her lab partner situation. She started pulling me towards the door.

" See you Adam, Good luck." I said as I followed Katie's lead. I barely had a chance to grab my bag before I walked into the hallway and towards our lockers.

" You are so lucky" she said

" Yeah I know" I laughed as I threw some books in my locker.

" I can not deal with this girl. I am going to ask to switch or I am going to like die" she said. Not even caring about what the teacher told us, maybe because she wasn't paying attention or because she just did not care. Either way she was fighting a lost cause.

" Good luck" I said.

" Eh, you have to go to dinner at your father's tonight right?" she asked.

" Unfortunately yes" I sighed not that I minded my dad. It was more or less my step mother I could not stand.

" Have fun, I am gonna go deal with this." she said slamming her locker door. " See ya" she waved as she headed down the hall towards the physics office.

I pulled on my jacket, hat and mittens. Grabbed a book or two that I would need tonight and started walking back to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

Thanks for the review, I appreciate it. I am trying to get like a lot of it done. Haha, it helps that I am staying up all night so I can watch the French Open otherwise I won't get up at 5 am. Ok so enough about me. Heres the next chapter

Adam POV:

I headed off to my room after class. I had wanted to talk to Lily some more– there was just something about her– she was like a drug I just couldn't get enough of her. That was saying something because I hardly knew her.

I had about fifteen minutes before I had to go to the locker room to get ready for the game. I wish that it was just over so I could spend time with Lily. Charlie was no were to be seen, as usual. The most probable guesses for his whereabouts were one he had landed himself in detention. He could also be in detention with the ducks. That was one of the few things I missed the constant detentions.

I dropped my hockey bag off the floor and checked to make sure that everything was in there. I had to get to the locker room a few minutes later so I could get my ribs looked at and re- taped by the trainer. After all they were still broken and hurt like hell; I didn't die during practice, so I was alright for the game.

" Hey Banks, how are the ribs?" Bill, the team trainer said as I walked into his office.

" Not too bad" I answered.

" Ok, let me have a look."

I took of my sweatshirt and the tee shirt I had underneath. He slowly peeled the tape and started to examine them. That meant poking and prodding which made them hurt worse.

" Still broken I see" he said sounding slightly concerned.

"Yeah"

" Well there healing, you should be alright to play. Its totally up to you if you want to play tonight. You know my concerns, but I already know your answer so I am not gonna even ask" he said as he started to re- tape my rib cage.

" I can give you something for the pain?" He continued.

I thought about it for like a minute. I knew it would not be the greatest idea in the world. The main reason was I did not want to hurt myself worse, and when you were numb it was impossible to know when you hurt yourself. Plus I had played with way worse.

" No, I'm good" I answered as I pulled my tee shirt back on. " Thanks though"

" Only doing my job, come see me after the game. I wanna check to make sure everything is alright"

" Yeah of course" I said as I grabbed my sweatshirt and headed into the locker room to get ready.

Charlie's POV:

" So why exactly are we here again?" Fulton asked as we climbed up towards the back of the bleachers , before the varsity game.

" We have to check out the competition" I said.

" Why we are gonna crush them anyway?" Portman demanded.

" I don't know I am kinda curious, its not the same team we played last year" Connie responded.

" Yeah they lost Riley and Cole, among a few others" Guy added.

" They have added some people too" Julie said staring at her hands. We all knew who she meant of course.

"No worries, Banks will be kind to us. He knows what will happen if he isn't." Portman said.

" What do you mean by that?" Connie said whipping her head around to stare at him.

" Nothing" Fulton interjected before Portman could respond.

" I hope so. Because some of us are still his friend" I added.

" Guys, stop. Don't stress so much, you'll die" Averman said and we all turned to look at him and laughed. You had to give it up to the guy he always seemed to break up our little fights with his comments.

" We'll die?" Guy asked sounding confused.

" Duh, like stress raises blood pressure or something. Just looking out for y'all because I love ya" he said, as he put his arm around Goldberg. " Especially you Goldie" he joked.

As usual we all started to laugh, and the tension was totally gone. But I still kind of worried about Banks. I knew Portman would show Banks no mercy, they were never that close so friendship would not get in the way of his normal style of play: which was brutal. It was a game and we all wanted to win– maybe even more than last year– but Banks was my friend and I worried.

" Dang it, when did Banks get so good?" Dwayne said bringing my attention to the game.

Banks was on a breakaway he did a nice move to get past one defender and took his shot. The sound of sirens followed as Banks had scored the first goal of the game. It was weird I had not really seen Banks play since the Goodwill games. I had been on the same team and I had never realized how far he had come. He had always been a great player but now he was amazing.

" You guys were lucky; you didn't have to play the guy in peewees" I said.

" He single handedly crushed us" Jesse added.

" Well we were rather pathetic then though. Oh the memories" Connie joked. Guy whispered something into her ear and she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" He is still good though there is no doubt" Jesse said. Just as Banks was checked into the board after he passed the puck to some guy named Murray.

" God I am starving" Goldberg moaned. The guy was always hungry.

" I think we've seen enough, and I am actually hungry too" Ken said.

" Yeah the games pretty much over anyway" I responded as I stood up to leave. The score was 3-0 in favor of our mighty Warriors. They had the game; as we had heard many times in practice no one scores on them.

We all followed Goldberg – who was moving remarkably fast– down the bleachers and back to the diner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I do not own the Mighty Ducks, nor am I getting paid to do this.

THANKS for the Review, I appriciate it. Lol. I don't know that much about hockey but there will be more in the future anyway. Thanks again.

Adam's POV:

The game went pretty well overall. As I suspected we won– four to nothing– two of the goals belonged to me. It was a good win which meant Coach really had nothing to complain about and that was saying something, he always found something wrong with us. It would also allow my father to sleep a little easier tonight.

The guy actually took the afternoon off to watch me play, or maybe to make sure that I did play. I saw him in the stands as we warmed up– looking extremely serious– nothing new there. I knew he would be waiting for me outside so I took extra long showering and getting ready. I also had to go see the trainer which took a few minutes. So after all this I was the last one to leave the locker room. But there he was waiting for me as usual, at least he would be in a good mood.

" Great game son." He said patting me on the back.

" Thanks dad"

" I really think you could have gotten three if you hadn't passed on that one play. You would have had a goal for sure"

" Yeah" I said as I kinda tunned him out.

" You wanna get a bite to eat with your old man?" He asked. The answer was no not really. It would drive me insane if I had to listen to him dissecting every little thing I had done during the game. But I needed to come up with a more polite response than that.

" I wish I could, but I have a lot of work to do" I lied. I only had about twenty math problems to do.

" I understand, I wouldn't want you losing your spot on the team because of me. Besides I think your mother wants me home."

" Ok well I should go get to work you know."

" Alright I won't keep you. I will call you on Friday" He said as he waved on his way out the glass doors. I waved back and headed in the opposite direction towards the dorms.

Figures he would want to call me on Friday that was the game against the Ducks. He probably wanted to give me some advice or something, since he was not going to be at the game. Him and my mom had some cocktail party to go to or something. The thing with my dad was he cared about me and I knew it. Because of that small fact I didn't want to disappoint him, especially after what happened with my brother, Jordan. When he left for New York it crushed my father, and after that he became obsessed with my hockey career. Even though he treated me horribly and acted as if he could control of my life, he was still my father and I did not want to disappoint him.

I walked back to my room lost in thought. I looked at the clock on my desk it was only seven fifteen. I pulled my math book, and my notebook out of my book bag. I figured I might as well tackle my homework before I saw Lily. I had no idea how long I would be hanging out with her, and I did not want to cut it short because I had homework to do.

The problems only took about twenty minutes to do, and it helped that the answers were in the back of the book. So only the work was necessary. After checking my answers they were all right so I did not have to go back and re do anything.

It was only 7:35, and I did not want to call now it might make me seem desperate. My experience with girls was kind of limited– I had only been in love with once– and I was only thirteen when it happened. Things were so much easier with girls then. Since things ended I did not know what to do with girls.

I had liked Lily since the first day this year, when she walked into German late of course. But I was too shy to say anything, let alone do anything. I was lucky that I fell for a girl that wasn't afraid to talk to me first.

After about five minutes or so I just gave up and decided to call her. I had written her number on a piece of paper because I knew it would rub off during the game. I picked up my cell phone and dialed. For some reason I was nervous as hell to talk to her. It only rang twice before she picked up.

" Hello"

Short Chapter I know, I think the next one will be longer ;0) At least it looks that way on paper


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, and I am not getting paid to do this.

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. I figured out how to make them longer so I hope that helps. Now I think they are too long LOL. Lets hope Safin keeps winning at the French it gets me up early when I have nothing better to do but write this. Я люблю его. Ok so here you go...

Lily's POV:

Dinner had ended earlier than usual. That was due to an expected outburst from my older brother– who was home from college for the week– which lead to a huge fight between him and my Father. My brother had stormed off to a friends house, and my father had stormed off into his study. That left me alone with my step mother, so I too got up and left. Rude as it might seem, there was no way I would eat alone with that women.

I was glad when Adam finally called; I was hoping that he would call early, because I was sitting in my room bored out of my mind. Nothing I did seemed to keep me busy,– I kept thinking about Adam– and nothing I did lived up to the thought of spending time with him.

After a brief phone conversation we decided that he would come here because I didn't have a roommate and he did not know when his would be back. He then said he would be over in a few. I looked into the mirror making sure I looked perfect. I checked my hair and makeup. Everything looked good, but my curls were kinda starting to go flat.

My room was clean enough. I had put away all the clothes and shoes that had been tossed all over the place. Besides that my room was always clean. There was still a tee-shirt lying on my bed which I threw into the back of my closet, as I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. There Adam was standing in my doorway. His hair was still slightly wet, and a little messy. But it looked adorable on him. He had on the same sweatshirt and jeans that he had on this morning but as usual he looked extremely hot.

" Hey" he said as I stepped back so he could enter.

" Hi, come in" I stated he walked past me into my room, which overall was pretty big. It was a room for two people that they had made into a single because they had extras. So instead of two beds I had one bed and a couch.

" Your room is huge" he said as he looked around.

" Yeah I got lucky that I didn't get a room mate. Well whoever would have roomed with me got lucky too. I think I would be impossible to live with" I responded

" How could anyone not want to live with you?" he said smiling.

" You'd be surprised. I think that is why my dad made sure I got my own room. I can't even imagine how much the poor guy had to pay." I joked, and Adam laughed.

" Figures" he responded as I sat down on the couch, and he sat down next to me.

" So congrats on the game, by the way" I said. I had heard from about five hockey obsessed girls on my floor that we had won– as usual– and that Adam had scored a couple of goals.

" You know already" he asked smiling.

" Of course. We do go to school at Eden Hall Academy you know? Where hockey is life"

" I guess I must have forgot" he said it appeared he was deep in his own thoughts. " Not your life I hope?" he finished.

" No, hardly" I laughed at the question. I liked hockey and all, but it was far from being the thing I based my life around. I knew a lot of girls were into Adam– well not really Adam– they just wanted to date the star of the Varsity hockey team. Not that I could blame them but there was far more to the guy than hockey, money and good looks.

" Good" he said. " So what are we watching?" he continued.

" Wait, your letting me pick?"

" Yeah. Why not? I trust you"

" Anything I want is alright with you?" I said as I got up to go look at my DVD's which I had in a trunk by my bed.

" Sure"

" I am gonna be nice to you" I said as I pulled Pirates of the Carribean out from underneath a pile of other movies. I was really leaning towards A Cinderella Story but I figured that would be too cruel for poor Adam; that I should pick something that had a little bit of action at least. I put the DVD in the DVD player and sat back down next to Adam.

Adam's POV:

I am glad I let Lily pick the movie, but I knew she was being nice. I appreciate it too that she did not pick a romantic comedy or something like that, not that I would have complained. I probably would have enjoyed it if she did; well its more like I would be happy that she was enjoying herself.

It was the first time we had hung out together or our first date so I wanted to be cautious. I sincerely hoped for the second option though. It seemed like forever since I had been on a date let alone hung out with a girl without a bunch of other people being there: in reality it had only been about six months.

That's probably the reason why we did not talk that much during the movie. I did not know if she was one of the people that hated when people talked during movies, or one of those people that talked non stop. She seemed into the movie though so I didn't want to say much, but before long the movie was over. She got up and took the movie out of the player and came back to the couch.

" So, what do you want to do now?" she asked. I knew what I wanted to do, and it was probably about time. I touched her gently on the cheek and kissed her gently on the lips. Her lips were soft, and tasted like strawberries. I felt a rush of electricity streaming through me. It was like everything else in the world disappeared: the pain in my ribs, my fathers nagging, and all the worries over hockey.

" That was nice" she said smiling.

" Yeah" I said as I kissed her again, and again. We went on kissing for well how knows who long. It lasted until somehow she pushed up against my ribs causing searing pain which unfortunately brought me back to reality.

" Are you okay?" she said looking worried, as I caught my breath which was causing me even more pain.

" Yeah, just hockey stuff" I said still in considerable pain.

" Oooh. Is it your ribs?" she asked still looking worried.

" Yeah"

" Are you really okay? I have some aspirin or something if you want it." she asked.

" No. I am okay really. But I appreciate it." I said and smiled through the pain.

" Okay if you say so. Oh my god its midnight" she said after turning to look at the clock on her bedside table. She was right it was three minutes past twelve.

" Wow, I had no idea" I responded. It was weird that I wasn't even tired. " I guess I should go class you know" I said getting up.

" Yeah, but I will see you bright and early tomorrow." she said.

" Yeah. You gonna be on time?" I asked her.

" Well if you want me to be" she responded.

" As much as I enjoy your entrances. I would like to see you on time"

" Okay. I will be there, and maybe even early"

" Wow. I am shocked" I said laughing.

" Okay now you have to go. You will get killed if your caught. Curfew remember." she warned. She kissed me quickly on the lips and I headed out the door.

" Sweet dreams" I said as I headed back to my room.

Next chapter is a little more on the Julie thing, I know a lot of you guys want to know what happened there.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

Wow, things are really progressing. Again thanks for the review. And no I don't base Lily on myself there are a few similarities I guess but that is bound to happen I guess.

Connie's POV:

There is no doubt I was good friends with Adam, but than again I was best friends with Julie. She was the only other girl on the team so naturally as soon as we met we bonded. It also helped that we were always assigned to room together. I was put in an awkward situation. They used to date, and as far as I could tell they were deeply and truly in love. Almost like Guy and myself, and that is saying something. The only thing was they kept their whole relationship a secret. I was the only one on the team that knew, and none of the others had a clue. I managed to keep it secret, I didn't even tell Guy. Keeping things secret in my opinion was a mistake– but I understood– they were both very private people. It could have led to their breakup but I could not be sure of that.

I did not really know many of the details of what went on between them, Julie told me when they had started going out which was way back when we were playing in the Goodwill games. I heard about some of their dates among other things, just mainly trivial details of something that was much bigger. It had all ended the day before Christmas break.

It was not an amiable breakup either. That day I found Julie sobbing with a handful of clothes in her hand. She broke down when she was packing. After much comforting; the only thing she would tell me was that it was over. I tried to comfort her but she was distraught, and was quickly on a plane back to Maine.

Well Banks on the other hand I had no idea how he took it. He just kinda disappeared for a while. He did not tell anyone what his plans were for break, that was unlike him. When we were all back to school he would not even talk to Julie let alone look at her.

At the moment it was obvious that Julie was still in love with him, and was more than willing to get back with him. Everyday she would ask me how he was and what he was doing. Not that I could really help her– we talked on occasion in class and when he hung out with us– but it was never really serious conversation. I was considering fixing things between those two– they were obviously meant to be– I made a mental note to discuss things with Julie later. Its been almost a year its about time she talked about it.

" Connie, where are you?" Charlie asked as he threw a handful of popcorn in my face. That also meant he threw it at Guy because my head was resting on his shoulder.

" I am thinking, you might want to try it sometime" I responded.

" Ouch she got you" Guy added laughing.

" Thanks Connie. I appreciate it" Charlie said scowling.

" No problem" I said smiling at him, sweetly.

A few of us were in Charlie and Adam's room watching the last of The Lord of the Rings movies. It was our annual movie night– a way to kind of blow off steam– since Mondays tended to be a little stressful. Only half of the ducks could actually attend tonight something about homework and tests. Julie was among those absent. She too gave the excuse that she had way to much homework, but it was because she was scared to run into Adam. Last week we also ended up in their room, only because the lounge was packed. Adam had been in here doing work or something at his desk. I could tell she was uncomfortable. It was a shame though because tonight Adam was no where to be seen.

" Do any of you guys have a sharpie or something?" Portman asked rather randomly.

" I am sure there is one around here somewhere. Why?" Charlie responded looking rather intrigued.

Portman did not say anything but he pointed to Averman who was passed out on the floor. I couldn't help laughing and I wasn't the only one. Charlie got up and dug threw a few of his drawers.

" Damn, I don't even have a marker" he said

" I am sure Banks probably has one. Do you think he will mind if I look?" I asked directing my question to Charlie.

" Nah, just don't mess up his stuff." he warned

I went over to his desk and it didn't take me long to find one, there was one actually sitting on his desk. The more intriguing thing was he had some girl named Lily's phone number written on a post it note. That couldn't be good, at least for Julie.

" You find one?" Dwayne asked eagerly. He was probably looking to enact some revenge. Even though it was years ago, we had all heard about the shaving cream incident.

" Yep" I said turning and tossing it to Portman, and he instantly started drawing on his face. He drew a moustache and a beard and various things on his cheeks. After Portman Fulton and a few others including Dwayne had their turns. I didn't really pay much attention. I returned back to sit with Guy, and concentrated on the movie.

" Hey" I heard from behind as Banksie entered the room. I hadn't even realized how late it was, the movie turned out to be longer than expected I guess. He didn't seem to mind that we were sprawled all over the floor of his room. But that was Banksie for you.

" Hey" A few of us said in unison.

" Sorry man. If you want them to leave its cool" Charlie politely said.

" No, its alright. Besides your almost done.." He trailed off after he saw what had become of Averman's face.

" Nice one" he added.

" Thanks, we know" Portman said.

Adam headed to his side of the room, and sat on his bed. He was right the movie was done in fifteen minutes. We woke up Averman, of course no one mentioned the artwork that was now all over his face. He probably wouldn't notice till tomorrow morning. And who knows if it would come off right away. We all headed off to our rooms, and I kissed Guy goodnight.

When I got back to the room Julie was already sleeping so I would have to remember to talk to her tomorrow, not that I would mention the number on Adam's desk or anything. Hopefully it would mean nothing.

There's a little bit on what happened, and it will be totally explained later. Sorry again it was a little short, but it doesn't combine well with the next part. Promise. Chapter 14 coming soon, hopefully


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, and I am not getting paid to do this.

Duckfluff: LOL– you're probably right– I'll keep that in mind for future chapters. Thanks.

Adam's POV:

I was shocked when I saw that Lily, was actually early for German the next morning. She wasn't as put together as she usually was. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and it appeared that it was wet. She was also probably freezing she had on a short jean skirt– and those boots all the girls wear– as well as a plain white long sleeve shirt. Well it didn't matter because she still looked insanely sexy.

" I made it" she said coming up to me.

" I see that" I said smiling at her as she yawned. " Tired" I continued.

" Very, you?" she asked.

" Yeah" I responded.

" Too bad, you don't sit in the back. She'll notice if you take a little nap. What a shame" she joked.

" Damn and I was so looking forward to that" I replied, and she laughed.

" Look back in like twenty minutes and I will be out" she said

" I hope you don't snore" I joked.

" Of course I don't snore." she said. " Oh I better go sit. Talk to you later" she finished as the class began to fill up and she took her seat in the back of the room.

Lily's POV:

I hated getting up early, I didn't really function to well. I only got about six hours of sleep last night, and it was not like I had slept soundly. I was in one of those moods where I was too excited to sleep. Normally I might have considered skipping my first class, but I was not the type to break a promise– so I went to class. And as a result I had fallen fast asleep in three of my morning classes.

" What's up with you today?" Katie asked at lunch. I was trying to pay attention to the conversation– but I was having a hard time– it was not the most interesting conversation in the world. Something about a history exam. Or a history teacher I didn't really know.

" I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently. Even though I had a general idea what she was talking about.

" Well the first thing would be you have been spacing out all day. Mike told me you fell asleep in algebra. Yeah and the other thing is you like never wear your hair in a ponytail" she said tugging at my hair. I laughed at her.

" There's one more thing. You're in way to good of a mood, especially after I just insulted you" she continued.

" When did you insult me? Oh I get it so you're saying my hair looks bad?" I assumed.

" I would never" she said and looked taken aback and we both laughed.

" I am just tired that's it." I explained.

" Hm, that explains one thing but not the good mood" she inquired.

" Well" I said.

" Come on, what's the point of having a best friend if you can't tell me everything?" she said. It was true I did usually tell her everything, and I knew she could keep a secret.

" Ok fine." I said looking around at the table. No one was paying any attention to us. They were all still going on about history or whatever. " I hung out with Adam, last night" I finished.

" Adam Banks, nice one. Details please" she inquired

" Well we made plans to watch a movie after his game. So we watched a movie and afterward we kinda started kissing." I explained.

" I am so jealous. Good kisser I assume." she asked

" Yeah , the best" I smiled.

" Lucky girl. Is it serious?"

" I don't know. I hope so." I said, and I could tell that I was blushing slightly.

" Well he doesn't seem like the type to just fool around with random girls" she said.

" Yeah I know. We will see I guess. " I replied.

" Lil, how did you do on the history test?" my friend Lauren asked me dragging me into there whole conversation until the bell rung and I was off to another class.

Adam's POV:

Another day almost done. Just physics and than no more class. Well there was hockey practice but it would be a short one. JV had a game at five so it could not go past four thirty. Lily came in about a minute after me, and like yesterday sat next to me.

" Hey" she said slightly out of breath.

" Hi" I responded, turning to face her.

" Let me guess. You came from gym." I guessed.

" Yeah do I look that bad." she said instantly pulling a mirror from her bag.

" Nah, you never look bad" I reasoned.

" Thanks. But there is no need to lie to me" she said but I noticed she instantly put away her mirror.

" So I wanted to ask you something this morning" I said.

" Really what?" she asked.

" Not here, after class" I responded. I had my reasons why Physics class was not the appropriate place. The major reason was Julie in this class– things were awkward enough with her– I did not need to make them worse.

" You're being secretive. I like that" she said.

Before I could respond the teacher has walked in and class had begun. The good thing was it was only fifty minutes long. He started lecturing, and I started taking notes. Today we were lucky he let us out about five minutes early. I was glad too because it gave me a chance to talk to Lily without hundreds of people surrounding us.

" Can you ask me now?" Lily said as we walked out of the classroom together.

" Sure." I said as she walked with me to my locker.

" What are you doing Friday night?" I asked

" That's the big question." she said laughing. " But watching you play hockey along with the rest of the school" she continued.

" Doing anything afterwards?" I asked.

" Nothing much. Well I don't know yet." she answered.

" Well if you want to go out to dinner or something afterwards." I muttered.

" With you?" she said.

" Well yeah" I responded.

" Ok than of course." she said smiling.

" Great" I said as I pulled my stuff out of my locker.

" Oh, I gotta run. I am going to the mall with Katie." she said turning in the direction of her locker where I could see her friend waiting patiently.

" Ok. Have fun" I responded.

" Have fun at practice" she said kissing me on the cheek and walking in the other direction.

At least Friday wouldn't be a total lose. A date with Lily gave me something to look forward to.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

Connie's POV:

Our last practice before the big game was brutal: sprints, a minor scrimmage, and various endurance drills. None of us complained though– because we knew it would be well worth it come Friday– but at this rate I would be dead by then. At the moment I was lying on my bed reading A Tale of Two Cities for English class. Julie was sitting at her desk writing away.

" Hey Connie" Julie said turning around to face me.

" Yeah, how may I help you?" I asked sitting up and tossing my book– which I was happy to have a break from– on my desk..

" I need you to do me a favor" she said.

" Okay, well it depends on what it is." I replied.

" Its easy enough" she said. " Can you give this to Adam for me" she continued thrusting a folded up piece of paper into my hands.

" Yeah sure, but what is it?" I asked

" Nothing just a note" she answered.

" If its just a note can I read it?" I inquired, even though I already suspected the answer.

" No way" she said giving me one of those infamous Julie stares. That said I will kill you if you do.

" Ok. Well can you at least tell me what its about? So I'm not tempted." I teased.

" Well it's about last year" she hinted.

" That's not a very good hint, Jules. Last year was very long, and a lot happened. Do you mean your breakup?" I reasoned.. She didn't even need to respond the look on her face told it all.

" Julie what happened?" I continued. To my surprise she started crying. I had only ever seen her cry twice, and it was always alarming. She was just not the type to randomly start crying. I quickly got up and put my arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

" If that loser did something to hurt you, I will kill him" I stated.

" No, No, You know Adam would never" she sobbed. The revelation left one other option.

" Yeah I know. Julie you didn't..." I muttered.

" I am such and idiot." She cried as she got up and started pacing back and forth. I could tell she wanted to say this probably since the breakup.

" No, I am sure. I mean it was justified or something" I reasoned, trying to think of something to say to comfort her.

" No. I had no reason I was stupid and upset and I don't know" she rambled– and sat down at the end of her bed– I took my desk chair and placed it across from her.

" What exactly happened?" I inquired.

" Well I made out with Jesse." she said composing herself. I was shocked at this and it was almost fell of my chair.

" WHAT?" I exclaimed. Her and Jesse were hardly friends, honestly I was expecting her to say that she was with Scooter. The two of them had obvious chemistry and he had a crush on her. He seemed like the first option. I guess I was way off. Not to mention that Jesse and Adam were best friends. That explains why they hadn't been talking lately. I had just assumed it was because of the Varsity/ JV rift.

" I know, you remember Tracey had that Christmas party last year?" she asked and I nodded.

" Well Adam and I had this huge fight about something stupid– the sad thing is I don't even remember what it was about– well I went to the party hoping to get over it by just hanging out with you guys. But when I got there Jesse was the only one there. We started talking– mainly about Adam, really the only thing we had in common– I had a few to drink, and so did he. Well out of the blue he kissed me and I didn't stop him. And it went on for a few minutes maybe more I don't know. I was kinda lost in it all. Its not Jesse's fault he didn't even know Adam and I were together or anything, and I guess he had a crush on me. I managed to stop before it went too far, and I told him about Adam." she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Jules. Did you tell Adam about this?" I said, that was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Obviously Adam had found out one way or another, but I hoped Julie told him herself.

" No, I didn't even get a chance to tell him. That's the worst part in all this" She said chocking back tears.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Well on Monday at school I meant to first thing. I meant to apologized and beg for his forgiveness you know?" she said and again I nodded.

" But he apologized to me: for the fight and all that. By that point I had forgotten all about it, and he was just so sweet I couldn't say anything. And by the next time I saw him he already knew, one of his friends told him about the party and I guess it just came up" she continued putting her head in her hands.

" Connie, when I saw him like that it broke my heart, because I knew I had broken his. He looked so sad and so angry. He told me he could never trust me again and that it was over. It didn't matter that we both still loved each other, I had hurt him too much. Oh God, I made the biggest mistake of my life– I miss him so much– he won't even look at me anymore" she finished. I got up and sat next to her on the bed and put my arm around her and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

" It will all work out, he has to forgive you. I mean after all he is Adam Banks, he forgives everyone. And how can he resist your charm?" I said and Julie managed to smile.

" I hope your right." she responded wiping the tears off her cheeks.

" So that's what the note is about?" I reasoned.

" Yeah I just need to talk to him" she said.

" Well I think it is a better idea to talk to him in person" I advised.

" Yeah, I know. The thing is its hard to be alone with someone when they are avoiding you" she joked.

" Hm, your right there. Well I will give it to him first thing tomorrow morning" I said.

" Thank you" she said

" One question though. Is forgiveness all that you want? I asked.

" Of course not." she laughed. " But I am trying to be realistic here. Even though I do usually get what I want" she finished, and I laughed.

She was right there Julie was one of the most competitive people I have ever met, and loved to win. When she saw something she wanted– whether it in hockey or the real world– she got it.

" Well I will help you any way I can" I said, and picked up my book and started to read. Well I tried to read but I kept thinking about things. I couldn't imagine if Guy ever cheated on me I would probably have to break up with him too but I would still love him. There was probably nothing that could make me stop loving the boy, and I hoped Adam still felt the same way about Julie. Than there would be hope in reuniting the two of them.

I am trying to get this story done because I am running out of time. And I don't want to leave you guys hanging for a month. I am gonna write a sequel though when I get back but I wanna finish this one for now. SO I hope it will be done soon I have16 days well 15 till I leave. So I will try to get it done a little faster. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming, I am trying to work some of your suggestions into the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, nor am I getting paid to do this.

Adam POV:

Friday was here at last– not that I was looking forward to it or anything. But that always happened, time always speeded up when all you wanted was for it to slow down. Overall the day would not be a total lose, after all I had a date with Lily later.

" Banksie" Connie said from her seat next to me in German.

" What's up?" I responded.

" Nothing, nothing, but I have something for you" she said as she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to me.

" What is it?" I replied and started to unfold it, I had to admit I was rather intrigued.

" Read it later" she said.

" Alright" I responded a little confused by the whole situation. I put it in the front pocket of my bag, I made a mental note to remember that I put it in there.

" Hey" Lily said as she passed by me quickly and took her place in the back of the class.

" What was that?" Connie said looking curiously back at Lily. If I didn't know any better I would think she had a crush on me or something. Connie was beautiful, and a great girl but she was not my type. Yeah than there was the fact that she was in love with Guy. These things were not even an issue though because I did know better; her curiosity was probably based on her friendship with Jules. And it dawned on me that the note was probably from Jules.

" Nothing why?" I finally said.

" I don't know. Just wondering what you've been up to lately. Banksie is it so bad that I care about your life" she said smiling.

" No, it's alright. I don't mind" I stated.

" Good" she said.

Class started and before I knew it the day was over and Lily was walking with me to my locker. We had gotten out of class about ten minutes late, because he seemed to mis time his eighty minute lecture. But because of this the halls were completely deserted.

" So I will come get you at like eight thirty" I informed her. I assumed the game would be over at eight, since it was just an exhibition game there would be no overtime or anything.

" Sounds great" she agreed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. " Can I ask you one question though?" she continued.

" Yeah, but you know you can just ask me the question. You don't need to ask to ask a question" I said, but I am not sure it actually came out the way I meant it to.

" Yeah okay I will keep that in mind." she responded and playfully slapped me on the arm.

" Ouch" I joked, and she laughed.

" Oh I am so sorry, I will have to make you all better" she said playfully.

" I look forward to it" I replied.

" Ok, I am gonna ask my question now." She said.

" Go ahead"

" Ok so where are you taking me tonight?" she asked.

" It's a surprise" I responded.

" Ooh, a surprise. Did I ever tell you that I hate surprises" she said scowling but it quickly turned into a smile.

" Well too bad I am full of them" I joked.

" Really well than" she said and kissed me softly on the lips.

" I'm not gonna tell you" I said sensing her motives.

" Damn. But can you at least tell how I am supposed to dress because I don't want to look like an idiot" she finished.

" Sure not to nice but not too casual" I said.

" Okay fair enough" she said smiling. " Well I should go, I have some stuff to do" she finished.

" Alright go. I'll see you later." I said

" Good luck tonight though. I am sure you will do great" she said and kissed me goodbye. I watched her disappear around the corner. Than I turned my attention back to my locker. That was until:

" Adam, can I talk to you?" I heard the familiar voice of Julie Gaffney say behind me.

Julie's POV:

I headed down the hall towards Adam's locket. I knew where it was even though I hadn't talked to him in like a year. That wasn't because I didn't care. Well hell I more than cared I was in love with the guy. I passed that pretty blonde girl that was lucky enough to be Adam's lab partner on the way.

" Hi" she said in passing.

" Hey" I responded as we both went our separate ways. I didn't really talk to her ever. So there was not much more to say. I knew she was friends with my useless lab partner so her opinion of me had to be a tad biased.

I saw Adam looking very interested at what he was putting in his locker. He did not see me approach, which was good. I was worried that once he saw me he would turn and walk in the other direction.

" Adam can I talk to you?" I said. He turned around quickly: recognizing my voice. He almost dropped the books he was holding on the floor. He bobbled them but because of his quick reflexes– that made him such a great hockey player– they remained in his hands.

" Jules" he said coldly, turning his attention back to his locker. " What do we have to talk about?" he continued.

" Just things in general, us" I said quietly.

" I don't really have much to say on that, Jules" he said turning to look at me.

" I just hate the way things are between us. I know you hate me but Adam can we please try to be friends. I miss talking to you." I pleaded.

" I never said I hated you" he responded, again turning his face away from me. This shocked me I guess I always just assumed that he would have to hate me after what I did. But Adam was too sweet to ever hate anyone– except maybe his Father– but that was understandable

I didn't know what to say and apparently neither did he. I just stood there and watched him take his jacket out of his locker, and put it on.

" I have to go" He said grabbing his backpack off the floor.

" Okay, but can we please talk sometime" I said.

" Alright I guess, it wouldn't kill me" he said and waved bye and headed down the hall.

At least we had made progress he talked to me, and yeah he didn't hate me. I knew though I would have to pursue him, he wouldn't call me to talk I would have to call him and approach him. Something that I could easily do now that I knew he wouldn't run away from me.

I wondered if Connie had given him the note. If she had I doubt he read it, he did not mention anything about it so who knows. I headed back to my dorm room, I had to get prepared for the game tonight. It should be interesting, I didn't even think about the fact that Adam would be shooting at me. Oh well I knew him to well after all we had practiced together for years. I guess he knew my weaknesses too but no matter what it should be fun.

Please read and review. Thanks guys.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18:

disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, and I am not getting paid to do this...

I so forgot where I left off– I have been all over the place lately– so I think this is the place. Ok thanks for the reviews guys...

ADAM"S POV:

Talking to Julie was a little too weird, we were never really friends. We just skipped right passed that part and started dating. She was the first and only girl I had ever loved– she was also the first to break my heart. I was over it now though; after all it had been a year. It took a summer in Europe to get passed that time in my life. I met other girls there– and it didn't hurt to date someone new. Before that summer I felt like whenever I did anything with another girl that in some weird way I was betraying Julie. We had dated for two years so that was one of the major problems that I found when I tried to move on. But that definitely was no longer the case.

I was lying on my bed with all these things going through my head; I wanted to forgive her but I don't know if I could manage being friends with her. Yeah than there was the whole Jesse situation, I guess I would have to forgive him too. I missed his friendship, aside from Charlie he was one of my best friends but I don't know I would have to see.

" What are you doing? Visualizing your strategy for tonight?" Charlie said as he entered.

" Hey Charlie. What's up?" I asked as I sat up in bed

" Nothing much. Just trying to relax before the game" he said and he shrugged.

" Wow this is going to be weird" I responded.

" Don't worry about it. Just do what you have to do." he said.

" Same to you, but better because I would prefer it if you guys won" I said truthfully. I knew that life would be Hell if the Ducks won but they deserved it way more than the warriors did.

" You don't mean that you know?" he said as he turned on the television and started flipping through the channels. " I know you too well, you're not the type to throw a game" he added.

" No, I'm not. And don't get me wrong I am gonna have to score one or two goals on you guys tonight. But it just sucks to play against you guys"I said.

" I can imagine. It will be weird. But than again I have played against you in the unofficial JV/ Varsity showdown and in practice, oh yea than there was the pee wees. If my memory serves me correctly did you or did you not check me into the boards" he said, and I laughed.

" Yes, I did. So sorry about that by the way" I apologized..

" Well it's a little late. But I accept your apology" He said

" Oh thanks so much, I feel so much better about things." I joked.

" There's nothing on t.v. You wanna play Mortal Combat or something?" he asked.

" Sure" I said and picked up the controller.

LILY'S POV:

" What do you wear to a hockey game?" Katie asked me as she was going through my closet and tossing various items on my bed. I was lying on the coach reading Vogue, well looking at the pictures.

" I don't know... clothes" I responded as I flipped through the pages.

" Well that's a given" she said throwing a pink sweater at me. " You have so much pink. Too much actually" she commented.

" Sorry. It just sort of happened." I responded.

" Can you help me please" she pleaded obviously she had given up on picking out an outfit on her own.

" Fine" I said and I closed the magazine and walked over to her at my closet.

" By the way what is wrong with your clothes?" I asked.

" I hate them all right now. Besides you have better taste than me." she said

" That's so true" I said throwing a pair of jeans on the bed. " I guess jeans would be good, are you cheering for the ducks or the warriors?" I asked.

" I don't really care. I will not be too devastated either way. But since your man is on the Warriors I guess I will have to cheer for the Warriors since your man is on the team" she said.

" Okay than I guess you should wear something red" I said even though I knew she hated to wear red. She claimed it didn't match well with her hair.

" Why would I want to do that?" she said staring at the red shirt I handed to her.

" Well the Warriors wear red duhh." I informed her. I don't think she had ever been to a hockey game, even though it was a huge thing here.

" Oh that makes sense than. But your not wearing red?" she asked pointing to my pink sweater.

" Yes, but pink is a shade of red or something. So its almost like wearing red." I reasoned.

" Yeah, whatever" she said lying down on top of my bed and my clothes.

" Here where this" I said and threw a light green ballet top on top of her stomach.

" It's not red" she said sitting up and looking at it.

" Yeah well you hate red and I wouldn't want you pouting all night about how bad you look in red" I responded.

" Thanks" she said picking up a pair of jeans and a top and heading off into the bathroom.

" Hurry up we are going to be late" I yelled, and for once she listened because she was out in like two minutes.

" How do I look" she said as she flattened her hair with her hands.

"Great now lets go. They will kill us if we are late again" I said referring to the people that we were supposed to meet at the game.

Charlie's POV:

Things were extremely tense in the locker room. Usually we were very loose and joked around. But this was a big game– and we all knew it– it wasn't for a title, but it was for our pride. We were all ready to take the ice but as usual we had to wait for Connie and Julie.

" We ready" Coach Orion said as he entered.

" All but two of us" I replied and as soon as I said this Connie and Julie entered chattering away.

" Okay Ducks lets go" Coach said as we all headed out onto the ice. Varsity was already out there, and just from warmups they looked tough. I guess our victory last year made some people angry– not my problem.

We took turns taking shots at the goal– and Julie was tough as usual– only Guy made it passed her and it was a lucky shot. Julie at the time seemed to be staring at something across the ice not the puck. I didn't know if this was good or bad . On one hand we had a kickass goalie, but than again only one of us could score on her and Scooter was also pretty amazing.

I noticed that Adam managed to score on Scooter though. Oh well Julie was a better goalie. Even though I suspected there was some weird conflict between Adam and Julie I knew that would not affect the Cat Lady she never let anything get in the way of how she played. Warm ups were over before I knew it and Coach called us over for his little pep talk. I didn't pay that much attention it was something about defense– the usual thing– but I did participate in our usual quaking.

Portman, Fulton, Guy, Jesse, Julie and I skated to our positions. I looked up in the stands and saw my mom sitting with my step- father, Steve. He wasn't a bad guy but she could do way better than him– like maybe Coach Bombay. I also saw Linda sitting with her animal activist friends– kinda weird people but very nice– all except that idiot Josh. I knew he only joined that club to be near Linda, because I have defiantly seen him wearing leather.

I shock my head in a successful attempt to get my head together. I skated forward to take the face off against Banksie.

" Good luck man" he whispered.

" You too" I said and the puck was dropped and things began.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, and I am not getting paid to do this.

Ok, this is my attempt at writing hockey, don't be mad if I get things wrong. I have only watched hockey like a few times, besides the Mighty Ducks of course. And I think it may actually be long this time, lol idk it always looks long on word what can I say.. Thanks for the review too.

Adam's POV:

Somehow I managed to win the face off against Charlie and quickly passed to O' Neill who was on my left. He managed to get passed Fulton– passed the blue line– than he passed it back to me. It was a bad pass too far in front but I managed to keep it in control. The only problem was Portman was coming at me hard and I knew the damage he could do so I quickly passed it to McIntyre before I could get checked into the boards. It was a good pass but he took his eyes off it and lost the puck to Charlie. I instantly skated back on defense.

This was the part I dreaded most having to check people that I considered my friends. I was glad Connie was not out there because there was no way I could hit her– even though she was tough– it would be like hitting my sister, if I had a sister.

On this particular trip I did not have to do that. I quickly intercepted a pass from Fulton that I think was meant for Charlie and skated back up the ice. I again passed to McGuire; who again missed it and was forced to chase after it in the corner. He was followed by Charlie who checked him into the boards. McGuire managed to get the pass back to me – well not exactly– but it was in my area, so I was able to get it before anyone else. I skated in front of the net and managed to fake out Guy. I took an average shot at the goal from about five feet out. Julie blocked it easily, and on the rebound Parker missed the goal completely and one of the Ducks iced the puck.

Coach Riley called for a line change before the face off by the Ducks goal. It was about time we had been on the ice for longer than usual. He was not exactly content with us as we got back to the bench and Johnson., Miller, and Evans, took our places.

" Banks, what kind of shot was that. I thought you actually had some talent. Next time what five seconds for a better shot please" he screamed. I didn't take any offense to his coaching because he was usually right. But it was hard to see how McGuire could take what he was saying with a straight face, he was screaming at him and kept at it for a good three minutes. It was obvious though he was nervous, and it was affecting the way he played.

I pulled off my helmet and took a few sips of water, and watched the game. The Ducks also made a line change: Dwayne, Averman, and Connie were now playing. Everyone was playing well so it became a show of defense. Julie and Scooter both made easy saves and things continued this way for a few more minutes.

My line was put back in with five minutes to play. By this point Goldberg and Russ had replaced Fulton and Portman at defense. I took the face off at our net and won against Guy. Two for two tonight not bad. I passed to O'Neill and he managed to get it even though it was off line. He skated around Jesse and passed the blue lines and into the Ducks zone. The Ducks all started to go after him and he was slammed into the boards by Goldberg. He got the puck out and sent it around the boards where I got it. I dodged Charlie and headed toward the goal. I managed to get a clear lane in front of the goal. It was not my favorite angle– but I still took my shot– aiming for Julie's stick side and unlike my last one it was a good shot. It sailed passed Julie and hit the upper corner of the net. I was instantly congratulated by the members on my team. But I couldn't help thinking what was wrong with me, I just scored on the ducks. For some reason it felt so wrong.

Connie's POV:

The locker room after the first period was not a happy place. The score was only 1-0, in favor of the Warriors. By the way the game was going things did not look good for us. For one thing we only had two shots on the goal, which was pathetic. Its not even like they were good shots either; one Scooter grabbed easily, and the other one Averman did not even come close to the goal.

" Guys this thing is far from over" Coach O' Ryan preached. " One goal is nothing, especially for you guys." he continued. He was obviously referring to our days as the Junior Goodwill Games gold medal winners, when we easily scored five goals a game.

" You will see your chances, they will slip up. And when they do you have to be prepared to pounce on them" Coach pressed.

" Like a cat you mean" Averman joked, winking at Julie.

" Shut up Averman" Julie responded. And on that note we headed out on the ice ready to begin the second period.

Charlie's POV:

The beginning of the second period began just as the first one had, it had a few changes of possession but no one got off a good shot. About three minutes in we got a power play when Parker hooked Luis, but unfortunately Varsity became even tougher defensively and we only managed three weak shots.

I was sitting on the bench getting a breather at the moment. I had skated for the past six minutes and definitely was in need of a break.

" Man, we gotta pick it up. What we are doing is not working." Fulton said from next to me.

" Yeah, don't think I haven't noticed" I said as I slurped Gatorade. " Like you said we gotta pick it up. We still have half the game to score two goals. It will be a piece of cake" I said trying to encourage Fulton, who had the issue of getting too down on himself sometimes.

" I guess your right" he said nodding.

" Conway, Germaine change it up" Coach yelled and I pulled on my helmet and headed back on the ice. I was just in time to lead an assault into Varsity's zone. I passed to Guy because I was in danger of getting hit and losing the puck. When I made it passed the defender the puck made its way back to me and I took my shot. I was close but Scooter made a great save, Jesse attempted the rebound, but it was blocked before it even made it to Scooter and was quickly cleared.

Varsity than again went on the offensive. Banks had the puck in the corner and quickly passed to one of his team mates, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid getting checked hard by Portman. Things moved too fast for me to worry, and he seemed to be fine. He managed to take a shot on the goal, it was a little wild. And we managed to get the rebound and clear it.

Adam's POV:

When Portman hit me I instantly knew I had a concussion. He apologized in the progress of pushing me into the boards, and I didn't take any particular offense in it. But the amazing thing was how I managed to still be standing up and not lying flat on the ice. Everything was blurry and I felt dizzy. But for some reason I kept skating, and managed to get off a horrendous shot on the goal. Normally I would have come close I definitely had a chance on that one but its kind of difficult when you can hardly see the puck. I knew I would have to leave the game but now did not seem like the right moment.

I was passed the puck by O' Neill and I skated again toward the Ducks net. I was trying to create an opportunity for one of my teammates. It was all I could manage to stand let alone skate so I was not ready to try another shot. I felt some one hook me from behind or maybe just touch my skates, and more out of my mental state I feel and landed awkwardly on my left wrist. I heard a slight crack and I knew it was broken. Pain shooted up my arm and I was unable to move it. I knew the feeling all to well, from when I was nine and broke my ankle snow boarding. It wasn't bad but I was never able to go snow boarding again out of worry it would ruin my hockey career. But it was more accurate to say I got hurt more in hockey than I did in anything else.

Somehow– I think– I managed to get up and skated off with the trainer to the locker room. It was hard to say things faded in and out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

kokomocalifornia ; haha very fast review thanks.

Lily's POV:

I was worried when Adam left the ice. I had no idea what happened, it just looked like he fell but what did I know about sports. He skated off, but he didn't come back for the third period. And I got kind of worried.

" Maybe he broke his arm or something, he fell kind of funny" Katie whispered to me.

" Maybe" I said as I chewed on my scarf. It was a bad habit I had since I was little, but than I chewed on my hair.

" Come on" she said standing up. She than grabbed my hand and pulled me up on to my feet.

" Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

" Girls, where are you going?" our friend Luke said, taking two seconds from making out with his girlfriend to acknowledge our absence.

" Lil feels sick so we are leaving." Katie lied I was grateful she thought of an excuse because I was to anxious about Adam to make up an excuse.

" Oh, Feel better Lil" he said looking a little concerned but he instantly returned to his girlfriend Brooke. We headed out of the rink and Katie dragged me towards the Varsity locker room, and to my astonishment she dragged me inside.

" What are you doing? Are you insane?" I cried.

" No ones in here. I really don't see the big deal. Besides you wanna know what happened to Adam don't you?" she said, but she was wrong about one thing we weren't exactly alone.

" What are you doing here?" a man who I recognized as the Varsity trainer, who had left with Adam scolded but I could tell he was rather amused.

" Well" I muttered trying to think of an excuse. I was horrible in these types of situations. I was lucky I had Katie.

" My friend here– Lily" she said motioning towards me " she is kind of dating Adam Banks. And she's worried and you know how these things are. She wants to know what happened, so if you could tell us that would be great." she said and she was slightly flirting with the guy. It was all I could manage not to burst out laughing.

" Well I don't know if I should tell you girls" he said.

" Please. She is just going to die of worry if you don't" she said pouting.

" Thanks" I whispered and elbowed her in the ribs, which she totally ignored.

" Oh alright, you talked me into it. He'll be fine a mild concussion and a broken wrist. I had to send him to the hospital, Minneapolis General. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to the game" he said walking passed us towards the door.

" I can't just leave you in here, you coming" he continued and we followed him out the door, and back into the hallway.

" Thanks" Katie said smiling at him.

" No problem" he said staring at her and heading down the hall.

" I think he liked me, he was kinda cute" she said curling her hair around her finger, and I started laughing.

" Oh my god Katie he is like forty." I said.

" Yeah I know." she said laughing too. " So why are you still here?" she asked me.

" Huh, what do you mean?" I asked.

" Well why aren't you going to the hospital?" she said.

" I don't know if I should, I mean his family is going to be there" I mumbled. I said all these things even though I wanted to go, at least to make sure he was okay.

" Lil, I think he wants you there what else matters? Besides if you don't go you will stress to me all night." she said putting her hands on her hips pretending to look angry.

" Your right, weird." I joked as I started rummaging in my purse for my car keys.

" Well I hope he is okay. Oh but if you are back by ten you should come to that party at Spencer's house." she said

" Yeah I doubt I will make it. But thanks for everything" I replied.

" No problem what are friends for" she smiled.

" I'll call you later, or see you later whatever." I said taking a few steps toward the parking lot.

" You better" she said and I walked out towards my car.

Charlie's POV:

I didn't know what to think when Banksie left the game. I thought maybe he had a broken wrist– which sucked for the poor guy– he always seemed to get hurt. It really sucked that it had to happen against us, and when he didn't return for the third period it confirmed my suspicions. But I still had to think about the game, it was still one to zero. That all changed with two minutes to go when Luis sped down the ice– and stopped– scoring our one and only goal. Unfortuantly though the game ended in a tie. Even though we all argued to extend the game but the referees would hear none of it.

Well actually it wasn't so bad – the game was supposed to be just for fun– and I had more important things on my mind. I asked Coach O'Ryan about Banks, he said he really did not know to much but he had been taken to the hospital. He offered to give some of us a ride to the hospital, but he could not take us home because of prior responsibilities. I assumed they were with his daughter so I did not press for a ride home. I knew if worse came to worse my mother could probably come get us. Wow it sucked not having a car.

So Connie, Guy and I crammed into Coach's tiny car and headed towards the hospital.

Yes it is very short I know sorry...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks and I am not getting paid to do this... for the twentith time.

Thanks for the reviews, I am gonna get the last chapter out tonight or tommorow morning well I have to lol I am leaving for London tommorow night than going to Russia to study for a month, and I doubt I will update there.

Connie's POV:

When we arrived at the hospital we asked about Banks and we were told to wait because no visitors were allowed right now. The nurse didn't even tell us what was wrong she said something rude to us along the lines that she wasn't allowed to give out information to little dilenquients like us.

I had tried to get Julie to come along but she refused: saying how he didn't need to see her right now, and she didn't want to stress him out. It was totally understandable but I think she still should have come.

" Hey, whose that?" Guy asked pointing to a blonde girl sitting in the waiting room biting her nails. I recognized her from first period German, and come to think of it her name was Lily. That solved that mystery, even though I still wasn't sure if she was actually dating Banks or they were just friends. It was obviously something though since she was here.

" Yeah she's friends with Banksie." I told Guy.

" Friends huh?" Charlie responded wiggiling his eyebrows.

" I guess I don't know. Maybe she knows what's going on." I suggusted and we headed over to where she was sitting.

" Hey Lily right?" I said and she jumped obviously to lost in her own thoughts to see us approach.

" Hi, Connie right?" she asked nervously, and stood up to face us.

" Yeah, and oh this is Charlie and Guy" I said motioning to the two of them, and they both nodded.

" Hi" she said and greeting them and they said hi back.

" So do you know what's going on?" I asked sitting down next to the seat that she had occupied, and Charlie and Guy sat down across from us.

" Um... no not really. Just that his wrist is probably broken and a mild concussion. His parents just got here so maybe they know more" she suggested.

" Ouch he is going to have to be out for at least a month than." Guy said, saying what we were all thinking.

" Yeah, I suppose so. Did his parents talk to you?" Charlie asked Lily.

" No. I don't even think they saw me. They looked like they were in there own world." she said. I looked in the direction of the Banks's. They must have been at some party because they were both dressed a little to fancy for a night at home or a hockey game.

" Should somebody go talk to them? Because I mean how else will we know what is going on" Guy asked. It was true none of the nurses or doctors would talk to us. But Philip Banks was just a little scary– and obviously hated the three of us– along with the rest of the Ducks.

" No way I am going" Charlie responded.

" I'll go" Lily said standing up. " They know my Dad and step mom so it shouldn't be too brutal" she finished and walked over to the Bankes.

" Brave girl" Charlie said glancing at her. " Banksie is lucky" he finished.

" What do you mean?" I asked even though I knew what he was talking about, I just wanted to see what made him come to his conclusion.

" Well isn't it obvious. They have to be at least dating." he said and I glanced over at this Lily girl; who was talking quietly with Mr. And Mrs. Banks.

" Why do you say that?" Guy asked Charlie giving me a weird look.

" You would notice too if you lived with the guy. He hasn't been his brooding self lately, and he has been disapering for hours. He claims he goes to the library but he never has any books. Than there's the fact that she came to the hospital. That's a very girlfriend thing to do." Charlie said and before I could say anything Lily came back.

" They said we could see him, for like two minutes" she said.

" Awesome how did you manage that?" Charlie asked, and behind her back mouthed I told you so at me, and we walked down the hall to Bank's room.

" No idea. He probably owes my dad a favor or something, and well he didn't exactly see you guys. I don't think he likes you though so I didn't mention you were here." She said.

" Yeah he does hate us. I don't see why though. We only turned his son from being a selfish snob into a Duck." Charlie said and Guy and I laughed.

" Well you guys did a good job. Oh here it is." she said stopping in front of room 18. She opened the door, and Banks was lying in bed staring at the T.V. He looked kinda out of it and was very pale. His left wrist was also covered by a white cast.

" Hey" he said finally noticing us after a few secounds.

" Hey man. How are you?" Charlie asked.

" Not bad. They gave me something I think." He said.

" Are they letting you sleep? Because of the concussion and all" I asked him and he stared at me with a blank expression.

" Oh I have no idea. I think they said soomething about that. Lily hey come here I want to tell you something." He said motioning her to come forward, and whispering something in her ear.

" They definitely gave him something." Charlie whispered and he was right. I had never seen Banks so realaxed. He had finished whispering in Lily's ear and she smiled and whispered something back to him. This did not look good.

" Great" Banks said loudly, and smiled at her.

" Well I guess we should go" I said looking quickly at my watch, it had been more than two minutes and I didn't want Philip Banks finding us in here.

" Yeah we will come back tommorow." Charlie said/

" Okay, whatever" he said leaning back on his pillows, still staring at Lily.

" Feel better" Lily said and we all left.

" I guess I should call my mom, maybe she can give us a ride home." Charlie suggusted. I had totally forgotten that we needed to find a ride home.

" You guys need a ride?" Lily asked hearing what Charlie said. I was about to say no– I did not want to hang out with this girl anymore– but before I could answer Charlie answered for all of us.

" Yeah that would be great thanks." He answered.

" No big deal, we are all going to the same place after all." she said as we walked out of the hospital and towards her car. Guy put his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He always kept me warm no matter how cold it got.

" Thanks" I whispered to him.

" Yeah. Can we talk when we get back?" he said.

" Sure about what though?" I asked. I was a little curious he had been acting weird all night.

" Nothing much" he responded.

We approached Lily's car, which was of course a black Mercedes. No wonder Bank's parents liked her.

" Nice car." Charlie said sounding impressed, and he jumped into the front seat and Guy and I in the back. She started the car and we made our way back to Eden Hall. No one really said much on the way and we were forced to listen to some heavy metal music, thanks to Charlie controlling the radio. When we made it back to school Lily offered to drive us back to the hospital tommorow and Charlie again accepted for us. He also mentioned there might be a few more of us. She said it was alright, and headed back to wherever she lived.

" It's still early" Charlie said looking at his watch. He was right it was only ten o' clock. " Feel like a movie, I'll call Linda" he suggested.

" Why not? Guy?" I asked him.

" Sure" he said.

" I have to go change first" I said heading inside and motioning for Guy to follow me.

" Yeah, I have to change too" Guy said following me inside.

" Okay call me when your done _changing" Charlie said. _

" Connie" Guy said pulling me into the empty lounge, everyone was probably out partying.

" Guy" I said kissing on the lips.

" No I need to talk to you" he said pulling away.

" Okay" I said.

" You would tell me if you were into someone else right?" he asked. I was totally confused by the question.

" What?" I asked.

" I mean you like Banksie right, because I mean if you do just tell me I will be totally heartbroken but it would be better if you just told me" he mumbled and he was unable to look at me. I couldn't help but laughing at him on this one.

" Sorry" I said noticing the confused look on his face. " Me like Banksie, where did u get an insane idea like that?" I asked him.

" I don't know you just seem to care a lot about who he dates and all" he said looking a little less anxious.

" Alright there's a reason for that, but it's a secret. So Guy Germaine you have to keep it a secret or I will have to kill you. And that would suck because I love you, but I would do it." I said

" Well you can tell me. Who would I tell? I mean I can't tell you because you already know." he responded.

" Yeah well I know plenty of people you could tell." I said.

" Well I won't. I promise." he said giving me a look I couldn't refuse.

" Fine, I don't like Banks but my best friend and room mate does." I hinted.

" Oooh, say no more I get it now." he smiled.

" Good" I said kissing him agian.

" Well I guess I should go change" I said pulling away from him, and headed back to my room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this, oh so sad that is the last time for a while.

Thanks guys, I wasn't going to update b/c I am yeah leaving in two hours lets hope I can type fast... but you know I can't leave it off for like 2 months where I did LOL.

Adam's POV:

I woke up in the hospital the next morning, my head was pounding and so did my wrist. I was really a mess– what else was new though. The night before was a total blur. I remembered the game but after that thinks seemed surreal. I think Charlie, Connie and Guy had come to visit with Lily. But who knows I could have been dreaming.

" Good morning Mr. Banks." A doctor said as he entered the room. I don't think I had ever met him before.

" Morning" I answered.

" How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he started reading my chart.

" Alright I guess" I said.

" Good, good" he said and he now had started bending my arm back and forth to check my wrist. Than he shown a bright light in my eyes. " Everything looks good, but just to be careful I have you scheduled for an MRI this afternoon. And if everything checks out you can go home tonight" he said.

" Okay" I responded. I knew I would have to go home not back to my dorm room. And that I would have to stay home for a while: something that I was not looking forward too.

" I'll be back later, get some rest" he said as he exited the room. As soon as he left my parents came in.

" Honey how are you?" my mother asked before she kissed me on the forehead.

" I'm fine" I said.

" How can you be fine? Your out for at least a month." my dad said angrily. The anger wasn't directed at me necessarily but I still expected it.

" Philip this is not the time to talk about hockey" my mother said glaring at him.

"This is important, when is the time?" he said glaring back at her, and she ignored him.

" Adam honey we have to get to a brunch at the club. Feel better. We will be back later to pick you up." she said kissing me again and dragging my father out of the room, before he could say anything else.

I turned on the TV and started to watch something random, until Connie, Charlie, Guy, Russ, Averman and Lily walked in.

" Hey man you feel better"Charlie said.

" Because last night you were a little..." Guy said.

" Out of it" Connie finished and started laughing.

" Was I? I don't even remember." I said.

" Wow man how hard did you hit your head? Memory loss at such a young age is not good." Averman joked.

" Well I'm good now. Don't worry." I said.

" So when you getting out of this joint?" Russ asked.

" Tonight hopefully" I answered.

" That's good. You coming back to school?" Connie asked.

" I doubt it. I will probably have to stay home for a week and sit around for a week doing nothing." I responded.

" Damn I will miss ya man" Charlie said.

"No you'll be fine. I am sure of it" I said.

" Yeah he has Linda to take care of him after all" Averman said.

" Shut up" Charlie joked and slapped him on the arm.

" Don't get mad at the guy for telling the truth" Connie said.

" Well lets change the subject shall we." Charlie said desperate to get off the topic.

" Last time I checked none of you guys had a car so how did you get here?" I asked fulfilling Charlie's wish of changing the subject.

" Well your friend here volunteered her car." Russ said motioning to Lily.

" You didn't" I said laughing.

" I did" she said.

" Just a little hint don't stop for food on the way home." I advised her.

" Why not? I might be hungry or something." Averman said.

" Well you remember the time we stopped for McDonalds, you left milkshake and french fries all over the seat." I reminded them.

" Well its hard to eat in a moving car." Connie said.

" Don't worry about it I already forgave you idiots." I said.

" Good so next time we make a mess we will be forgiven, good to know." Charlie said.

" Not to sound to Goldberg like, but speaking of food I am starving." Connie said.

" Yeah me too and I am really in the mood for some hospital food." Russ said.

" Yeah well Banksie feel better" Connie said as they headed out the door.

" See you soon, Lily you coming" Charlie said as he followed them out the door.

" No I'm not hungry. I will meet you there in a few." she said and sat down on my bed, and Charlie headed down the hall.

" So how are you?" she asked me.

" Good and how are you? You look tired?" I said noticing dark circles under her eyes.

" Don't change the subject. I'm not the one who is in the hospital." she said.

" Well I am really fine. I'll probably be out of hockey for a while though. I guess that sucks." I responded.

" You guess? Are you just saying that because your supposed to be saying that?" She responded I guess noticing the tone in my voice.

" Yeah maybe. I just won't miss playing with those Warrior idiots. And then I get some time off I haven't had that for a while." I said. It was true missing a month insured me that I would only have to play with those guys for a few weeks in the playoffs if they got there. And next year the Ducks would be moved up to Varsity, so things would be back to normal.

" Nice, what are you gonna do with all that free time?" she asked.

" I don't know there's this girl I would like to spend a lot of time with." I joked.

" Hmm. That is one lucky girl." She responded laughing, and kissed me gently on the lips.

" Sorry about our date last night." I said remembering that I was supposed to meet her after the game.

" Wow you really don't remember anything, you already apologized." she said laughing.

" I did?" I said.

" Yeah and you had nothing to apologize for the first time so don't worry about it." she said.

" Well that's good." I said

" I guess I should go. Your friends are probably waiting." she said getting up.

" Maybe" I said even though I didn't really want her to go, visiting hours were probably over anyway so she would have to leave eventually.

" I should..." she said and I kissed her.

" Your friends are..." she said between kisses.

" Now I have to go" she said pulling away from me and started walking to the door. But she ran back and gave me a quick kiss.

" Bye. Call me when you get home if you can." she said standing in the doorway.

" Of course I will try. Bye." I said.

" Feel better" she said blowing me a kiss than turning and leaving.

Ok that's the end. I will write a sequel when I get back.


End file.
